Saiyan Pride
by trueblaze
Summary: While Vegeta is training in outerspace he recives signal about a tournament that is about to be held with a prize he can't pass up. ch 2 is now up please R
1. Not alone

Author: hello readers. This is my first Dragon Ball fic so be nice ok. :). It is supposed to take place some time between the Z and GT series but I haven't seen any of the GT stuff so I can only use what I know from the Z series. About the only real alteration I made is making Trunks and Goten around seventeen or eighteen and Pan is around sixteen (I know she is supposed to be a lot younger than that but it's my fan fic and I can do what I want so there *sticks tongue out*:). As for everyone else's age *shrug* their just old.  
  
Bulma+ChiChi: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD *stare at the author with a dangerous look in their eyes*  
  
Author: *gulp* well...umm....the story starts with Vegeta just finishes training on some insignificant planet that will never get mentioned again in the story when he gets a broadcast about an outer space tournament with a very interesting prize for the winner. *Glances around as Bulma and ChiChi (still angry about calling them old) start closing in on him while cracking their knuckles*. Ummmm...help. *screen goes black and instantly the sounds of hitting and breaking bones starts* OUCH OW AHHH OWW STOP NOT THERE...now that's just plain mean...UMPH. NO NOT THE JAW!!! *CRACK*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked up the ramp into his Capsule Corp. space ship. His blue combat out fit was ripped and torn in various places and many scraps and gashes could be seen, although none had been deep enough to draw blood. Once inside he pressed a switch alongside the door causing the ramp to slide up, closing the ship to the outside world. Walking over to the pilot's seat he glanced once more out the main window at the world outside, a raged lifeless planet which was currently passing directly through an asteroid belt causing thousands of meteors to strike across the planet's surface. Not even bothering to sit down in the chair, Vegeta punched several buttons on one of the control panels. Seconds later the engine hummed to life and the large seed like craft shoot into space.  
  
Vegeta watched out the window as the planet quickly disappeared from view. He rather liked the little planet for a training ground. Although its gravity was only about twenty-five times earth's, the planet's instability causes the land and climate to change rapidly, not to mention seventy percent of the planets orbit was in the middle of an asteroid field. These environmental hazards had more than made up for the lack of decent training gravity. Another reason he liked it is it was far from any civilized worlds, so when he felt himself getting too settled down on Earth he would come out there alone and get himself a little "unsettled". Although he usually went alone he had originally planed on taking Trunks with him this time, but Bulma complained saying Trunks was preparing for his finals at school or something like that and couldn't go gallivanting about the universe. So he had gone alone once again, after all she was one of only two people he could never win against in a fight.  
  
Stretching slightly Vegeta turned away from the controls removing his shirt. A moment later Goku came out of the next room holding a wine bottle and wearing nothing but a smile....*whoops*......*wait wait wait HOLD IT!! Sorry everyone wrong story. Let's all just pretend this paragraph never existed OK? Sounds good.*  
  
Stretching slightly Vegeta turned away from the controls removing his shirt revealing the many scars he had accumulated in his difficult life time. After tossing his discarded clothing in a random direction he walked over to yet another control panel and, after pressing even more buttons, a large screen came down from the ceiling. The screens flashed on and for a moment showed nothing but fuzz, but after only a few seconds it caught onto a signal and a strange show appeared on the screen (think alien soap opera :).  
  
Vegeta had picked up the bad habit of watching TV after training when he had arrived on earth. Even in space when he was too far away to receive earth channels he discovered that the ship could pick up stations from other planets like the one currently on. He found himself getting more and more addicted to it, especially the old Japanese Kung fu movies, and now found himself wasting nearly twenty minutes a day watching shows. Although in this instance he wasn't interested in watching it, he simply wanted to hear some sort of sound.  
  
Vegeta walked away from the television and into an adjoining room. After about a minute the sound of a shower could be heard. Fifteen minutes later the sound stopped and Vegeta came walking out of the room stalk naked except for a towel he was using to dry off his hair *this time it wasn't a mistake. I mean, come on, he's in space, alone, where no one can see him, so why should he be concerned about covering himself up? But for you shy types feel free to look away now I'll tell you when he puts some cloths on.*  
  
Once done drying himself off completely, he tossed the towel back into the shower room and was about to make a b-line for the kitchen when something on the television caught his attention. He stood in front of the screen with his arms crossed over his chest watching with a half interested look on his face. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes went wide and his body stiffened *I said his body not his...oh never mind back to the story* in surprise.  
  
"I don't believe it," Vegeta said walking closer to the screen. "Its not possible.is it?"  
  
Quickly he ran over to the pilots controls. As he pressed the buttons rapidly, the ship jolted taking on a sudden one hundred and twenty degree course change and shoot off into space at full speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earth five days later *ok shy people it's safe to look again*  
  
"Gohan, Pan, Trunks, Goten, come on in guys lunch is ready," Videl called from the steps of her house.  
  
Gohan and the others, who had been playing a two on two game of football with modified rules for the Saiyan participants, stopped in mid play.  
  
"Great, thanks Videl I'm starving," Goten said as he and Trunks took off for the house. They only made it half way to their destination when something reached out simultaneously tripping the two half Saiyans.  
  
"Sorry guys," Pan laughed as she jumping over the two fallen bodies, "but second place second to eat."  
  
"Oh that's it your dead," Trunks said jokingly. "Get her."  
  
Trunks and Goten launched themselves after Pan catching up to her moments before they entered the house.  
  
"Hay you three," Gohan, who was taking a somewhat slower course to the house, said as the trio entered the house, "no rough housing in the house. I don't want anything broken in there."  
  
Videl walked over to Gohan as he approached the door wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss, "Don't worry about them they know better, especially after last time. Oh, that right your boss called and was wondering when you would have that..Gohan? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Gohan stood still staring up at the sky for several seconds before he realized what she was saying, "Oh...sorry Videl. I was just thinking we're probably going to have some more company coming."  
  
"What?" She asked glancing up at the sky. At first she didn't see anything, but a glint of light off something metallic high in the sky caught here attention. As the two stood the object quickly grew from a tiny speck into the large rounded shape of a Capsule Corp. space ship. The ship's landing gear came down as it neared the planet and the engines kicked up dirt and debris along the ground forcing the two to cover their eyes with the back of their arms. Landing with a THUNK, the ship settled down cutting its engines. The ramp slid open as Vegeta, now wearing a red shirt with black pants and a black jacket, stepped out of the pod.  
  
Vegeta walked over glancing at Gohan, "Where is Kakarot?"  
  
"Well, nice to see you to," Gohan said, "you know you could have landed somewhere else besides the yard. I mean, we just had the place landscaped and now it's going to have landing gear imprints."  
  
"I don't have time for idle chatter," Vegeta growled impatiently, "just answer the question."  
  
"Shesh, alright. Umm let's see where did dad go," Gohan wondered scratching his head in thought.  
  
"Isn't he still at Uub's village training," Videl answered after a moment of silence, "Oh ya that's right ChiChi said she was going down to visit him since he could never find the time to go home. She left us her cell phone number incase we needed to get a hold of her while she was gone. Come in side I'll call her up for you."  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement and the tri walked for the house. Upon entering they stopped at the sight in the middle of the living room. Goten was lying on the couch laughing his head off while Trunks, on the other hand, was laying face down on the floor. On top of him, lying horizontally across his body and with her back against his, Pan held his neck in her left arm and one of his legs in her right, and was squeezing back with both turning him into a semi U shape.  
  
"Come on say it," Pan laughed as she pulled her arms a little closer together, "Come on say Uncle, say Uncle."  
  
"No...Never," Trunks grunted pulling harder against her arms trying to break free of the hold.  
  
"Alright then, I can hold this position all night if I have to. All you have to do to get free is say...," Pan stopped speaking leaning her head back until she saw the upside down figures of her parents and Vegeta, "Oh, hi Vegeta."  
  
"What, dad?" Trunks struggled to turn his head until he was far enough to see the others, "Oh, ah, hi dad. Umm normally I win our arguments so I decided to let Pan win this time."  
  
"LET ME WIN," Pan growled pulling harder on Trunks causing him to gasp in surprise, "That's it, forget it, I'm not letting you go until you beg for mercy."  
  
"Pan I told you no rough housing in the house," Gohan groaned, "now let Trunks go."  
  
Pan hesitated for a second and then, unwillingly, did as she was told. Trunks got up brushing himself off as he walked over to the still laughing Goten. Trunks glanced at his friend "You know she's lucky she let go I was just about to make my move." Goten burst into yet another fit of laughter.  
  
Gohan walked over to a desk and after flipping through some papers picked up a note pad with a number on it, "Ah here it is." He picked up the phone and began dialing the number.  
  
As that was happening Vegeta glanced at Trunks through the corner of his eye, "Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"  
  
"What?" Trunks asked questioningly, "No we just had our finals three days ago. We're not going to have to worry about school again for awhile."  
  
"Oh hi mom," Gohan said into the phone cutting off Vegeta's conversation, "it's me Gohan. Yes I'm fine. Ya. Ya. Oh ya those three have been hanging out together ever since school got out." Vegeta cleared his throat loudly, "Listen mom, is dad around? Eating? Do you think you could get him on the phone? Vegeta's here and wants to talk to him. Ok, I can hold for a second." Several seconds pass. "Hi dad, it's Gohan. What? I can barely hear you can you speak up?"  
  
"Wow I'm amazed," Goten said causing everyone in the room but Gohan to look at him, "I mean I never knew dad knew how to use a phone."  
  
"Oh, dad you're holding the phone upside down ya the end with the antenna should point up," everyone but Gohan does an anime style fall. "Good I can hear you now. Listen Vegeta is here and wants to talk to you."  
  
Gohan hands Vegeta the phone, "Kakarot get down here right now I have something you need to see." Pause. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING GET YOUR SPICKY SUPER SAIYAN BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Vegeta growled hanging up the phone and tossed it back to Gohan, "He said he would be here soon but knowing Kakarot we won't see him for a week."  
  
A loud whistling like sound came from nowhere followed by the appearance of Goku, with two fingers to his forehead of course, in the center of the room. His sudden appearance startled everyone in the building.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm here," Goku said turning to face Vegeta, "now what do you want."  
  
Vegeta smiled pulling a small CD from out of his jacket, "This is what I wanted to show you."  
  
Goku looked closer at the object, "Ok it's a CD. Can I go now?"  
  
Vegeta growled yet again, "Idiot, no. I recorded a commercial transmission while I was in space. I think you'll find it just as interesting as I did." Walking over to the television, he placed the disk into the DVD player. A moment later the television flashed on showing a strange alien announcer holding a microphone *imagine a cross between Jeice and the World Tournament announcer (on second thought that's kind of a disturbing image)*.  
  
"Welcome friends," the announcer said, "yes folks you all know it. It's that time of the year again. That's right it's time for the Noblrin Combat Tournament..."  
  
"That's what was so important," Videl said slapping herself in the forehead, "leave it to you to get all excited just for some simple marshal arts competition." "Hummm," Goku said scratching his chin as the advertisement played on, "So Vegeta what kind of competition is it?"  
  
Vegeta smiled seeing that Goku was already interested in the fight, "It's a very well known and prestigious competition. It takes place about once every three or four earth years. Anyone who has amassed wealth can sponsor a fighter to enter the tournament. The sponsors hope to win big while the fighters hope to be recognized as the best. The fights are usually to the death and will go on for days until there is only one fighter left. The last fighter is awarded handsomely for his achievement."  
  
"To the death huh," Pan said glancing at Vegeta, "Sounds a little too violent for me. So did you know anyone who ever entered this competition before?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta's face turned cold, "Freeza, he fought in and won the competition a long time ago. It was the tournament that gave him his original fame."  
  
"Well, you know, Vegeta," Goku said scratching his head, "it sounds fun and all but the to the death thing is a little too much for me. So sorry I'm going to have to sit this one out."  
  
"You can't, besides I've already gotten the three of us signed up."  
  
"Three of us?"  
  
Yes, you, me, and Gohan."  
  
"WHAT," Gohan gasped, "How did I get dragged into this?"  
  
"I need the two of you to help me...." Vegeta paused for several seconds, "because I don't think I can win this tournament by myself." Everyone froze looking at Vegeta in shock. "It's not the tournament I'm interested in. Like I said the sponsors and the fighters are awarded greatly for winning. Every compotation a rare and valuable prize is given to the winner. Just see for yourself what the prize is this time and you'll have to join me." Vegeta turned back to the screen fast forwarding the commercial until he reached the desired spot.  
  
"And folks," the announcer continued, "this year our prize literally one of a kind." The camera zoomed over to a darkened section of the stage. Suddenly the lights flashed on revealing a chained woman. With the sudden brightness the woman let out a growl and pulled against her chains to no avail trying to free herself. Seeing that her struggling would do her no good she settled down still glaring angrily at the screen. Her hair was long, spiky, and black; her clothes were tattered and ripped; and sticking from her back, long brown tail lashed angrily through the air. "This creature is truly a grand prize. The last of her kind, truly folks no others like her are still in existence. Given to us by an unknown donor, very well worth millions on the black market this year's prize is none other than the very last known Saiyan in existence."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: *hiding behind a brick wall sporting many bumps and bruises* well, that's chapter 1 let me know what you think. I still haven't come up with a name for the Saiyan woman yet so if anyone has a good vegetable pun name for her let me know and I might use it. Oh and one last thing does anyone know any of Trunks', Pan's, or Goten's attacks and what they look like? If you do let me know so I can use them later on. Thanks all see you next chapter.  
  
Chichi's voice- there he is behind the wall.  
  
Author- Oh no not again. *screen goes black* 


	2. off to Namek erm i mean the Noblrin Tour...

Author: *sitting in a hospital wheel chair sporting a complete body cast thanks to the events of last chapter :)* Hello everyone I'm back. First of all I'd like to thank "Trunks sxy", "Mystery Writer" and "Eclipse 75" for reviewing my story; hopefully I can get more reviews with this next chapter. OK, now to the story :) it has been around two days since the last chapter. Goku and Gohan have of course agreed to help Vegeta and Goten and Trunks are coming along as well just incase things get a little "out of hand". So enjoy the story. *the door to the hospital room opens and Krillin's girlfriend from the Garlic Jr. Saga comes in wearing a nurse's outfit.*  
  
Krillin's ex-girlfriend: oh Mister Author time for your sponge bath.  
  
Author: *grins widely*  
  
p.s. just to make sure everyone knows the ** during the author review means an action, but during the story it's an author's inserted comment. Just clearing that up so everyone knows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the Capsule Corp. main office the Saiyan travelers waited patiently as the space shuttle went through its final preparations before they were to lift off. Vegeta was leaned up against one of the landing with his arms crossed over his chest, along side the building Gohan stood talking to Bulma and Videl, Goten and Trunks were mock fighting in the yard a short distance away, and Goku was no where to be seen.  
  
"There we go kitty," Mr. Briefs said to his ever present black cat that sat on his shoulder as he exited the shuttle. "The ships all stocked and fueled up." He stopped at the end of the ramp turning to look at Vegeta. "I'll say now stocking a ship with enough food to feed four Super Saiyans for a month isn't an easy task." He began moving once again heading for the entrance of his home, "I darn near had to clean out an entire store to do it but it's done. Well now Vegeta the ship's ready to go anytime you are."  
  
"It's about time," Vegeta mumbled stepping away from the ship and glancing around angrily, "Grrr, where the hell is Kakarot? He's never around when needed."  
  
Hearing this Gohan broke away from his conversation with the two women and, while scratching his head and laughing slightly, replied, "Well, um, mom was kind of angry that dad was going to leave just when she came to see him. He's probably still trying to calm her down."  
  
"You know how ChiChi gets," Bulma said walking over to Vegeta and resting her arm on his shoulder and leaning her wait against him, "We probably won't see either of them for a couple of hours."  
  
"We don't have time for this," Vegeta said walking away unexpectedly causing Bulma to nearly fall to the ground as her 'support' disappeared, "At max speed it will take us a week to get to the tournament. We'll barely have time for the final check inns as it is and the longer we wait the less time we have."  
  
"It's good to see you haven't changed much Vegeta, still as impatient for a fight as ever," a gruff voice said from out of no where. Startled, everyone simultaneously looked at the top of the Capsule Corp. ship to see a large green figure with a cape blowing in the wind.* dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaa I wonder who this could be.:)*  
  
"Ha-ha, Piccolo," Gohan said happily, "It's good to see you again."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vegeta growled as the seven foot tall Namekain jumped off the ship and landed softly on the ground near by.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Gohan," Piccolo said ignoring Vegeta's comments. "Here I brought a little gift from Korin." He tossed a small pouch of Senzu Beans over to Gohan, "He said he could only spare seven, but it's better than nothing. So tell me when are we leaving?"  
  
"Thanks, we may need these," Gohan said, "We'll be leaving just as soon as my dad gets here."  
  
"What do you mean 'WE' Namek," Vegeta asked in an annoyed voice, "I don't remember anyone inviting you to come along."  
  
"Goku told me where you're going, and if things get hairy you could use all the help you can get," Piccolo answered giving the Saiyan prince a side glance, "besides someone has to keep an eye on your 'backup' while you're out fighting."  
  
At that moment the loud crash of a window breaking could be heard from the direction Goten and Trunks had been goofing around at.  
  
"TRUNKS BREIF," Bulma yelled balling her hands into fists and marching angrily in their direction, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
Glancing around Goten and Trunks pointed at the other and said at the same time, "He did it."  
  
As Bulma marched angrily over to the young Saiyans to examine the damage they caused, another angry woman came around the other side of the building fallowing a somewhat older Saiyan.  
  
"You can't go...I forbid you to go," ChiChi yelled at Goku, "I haven't seen you in over a year and now you're just going to take off again."  
  
"I'm sorry ChiChi," Goku apologized, "I mean I wasn't planning on going anywhere, but this is important. If this girl is really a Saiyan we can't just leave her."  
  
"Oh I see," ChiChi growled crossing her arms over her chest. "So you're going to go swoon a beautiful young girl off her feet while your wife is at home worrying about her husband and two sons hoping they will come home safe."  
  
"No it's not like that," Goku apologized yet again, "its just Vegeta and I are supposed to be the only Saiyans still alive. We have to see if she is a real Saiyan, and we can't just leave her to become some trophy for some power crazed fighter."  
  
"Fine whatever," ChiChi snarled, "I don't care go do what ever you want see if I care."  
  
Goku stood with a dumbfounded look on his face as his wife walked over to Videl trying to decide weather or not to try and calm ChiChi down or just leave her be. He decided the latter as anything he would say would simply start the argument over again.  
  
"Humph," Vegeta grunted after having watched the exchange, "Kakarot should learn to control his woman."  
  
"Look who's talking," Piccolo replied with a half grin.  
  
A drop of sweat appeared on Vegeta's head as he glanced over at Bulma who was currently disciplining Trunks at the top of her lungs, "Well, um...COUGH...now that Kakarot's here we can finally leave. Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Kakarot lets get going we don't have all day," he paused for a moment, "and if you're coming Piccolo, then get in already."  
  
"Be right there," Trunks called happy to get away from his mother's yelling.  
  
Videl, ChiChi and Bulma stood together as the Saiyans and the Namekain made their way onto the space shuttle. As the door began to shut ChiChi stepped forward calling out, "Goku please don't get hurt. Gohan take care of your little brother while you're gone. Goten try not to get in any trouble."  
  
Bulma spoke next, "Vegeta, Trunks stay safe I want to see you again."  
  
Videl was last to speak just as the shuttle started to lift off, "I love you Gohan be sure to come back."  
  
The three women stood watching as the seed shaped craft quickly disappeared into the sky. For a while no one spoke. Finally after minute Bulma broke the silence, "There they go again off on yet another crusade. I swear when Vegeta gets back I'm going to nail his feet to the ground so he never leaves again."  
  
"Mom did dad leave already," A girl's voice asked from behind the trio startling them. The three turned around to see Bra standing by the building's entrance with a questioning look on her face. "I was hoping I would have a chance to say good bye before he left."  
  
"Sorry sweetie," Bulma said walking over and putting her arm around the girls shoulder, "but he already left. Don't worry he won't be gone too long....I hope."  
  
"Oh that reminds me," Videl said suddenly turning to ChiChi, "Have you seen Pan anywhere? She got angry and took off when Gohan won't let her go with them. I haven't seen her since." *return of the dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaa*  
  
"Oh don't worry," ChiChi said walking towards the house, "The girl's as stubborn as her father was when he was her age. She'll show up once she cools down so there's no point in worrying about it until she does."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day later on the Capsule Corp. ship.  
  
In the main training are of the ship, one of the panels in the center of the room flashed the number 200G. Vegeta seemingly appeared out of nowhere and, after an impressive display of rapid punches and kicks, disappeared and reappeared in a completely different locating repeating the process over again. Near by in the kitchen Goku and Goten leaned away from a table stacked high with dishes as they rubbed their full stomachs happily. Next to them, in a living room area of the ship, Gohan was trying very unsuccessfully the meaning of some equations that were in a book he had brought along with him. In the same room Piccolo stood with his arms crossed behind his back staring out one of the windows as the stars passed by.  
  
"Enough enough enough," Trunks said grabbing his head and falling onto his back, "My brains about to explode already."  
  
Gohan laughed at his young companion, "Come on Trunks. Bulma wants you to take over the Capsule Corporation one of these days and if you're going to you're going to have to know how to do this."  
  
"Ya I know," Trunks commented, "but we've been at this for hours can't we do something else for a while. I know," he shot up with a smile on his face, "So that Saiyan woman we're going to go find, you think I'll have a chance with her."  
  
The question caught Gohan so off guard he fell off the couch laughing, "TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks couldn't contain his own laughter at his friends reaction, "Oh come on, there's no harm in asking now is there?"  
  
Piccolo's head perked up slightly and his head turned to look at one of the doors out of the room. "Come on Gohan I asked you a question what do you think the odds are," Trunks continued to joke.  
  
"How would I know," Gohan replied finally somewhat regaining his composure, "I don't know anything about her personality. Besides let's worry about winning this tournament and freeing her first then you can worry about that," Gohan suddenly smiled widely, "But if I had to guess I'd have to say Piccolo would have a better chance than you," Gohan broke out into another fit of laughter as Trunks grabbed one of the seat cushions and hurled it at the older Saiyan, "Oh come on you know it's true. Wouldn't you agree Piccolo," Gohan glanced over at his old mentor and after a moment stopped laughing when he realized the Namekain was staring intently at the door leading to the ships storage area, "Um Piccolo is something wrong."  
  
Piccolo didn't answer for a moment, "Probably. Come with me for a second I'm guessing there's probably something you'll want to see."  
  
Piccolo walked into the storage room leaving Gohan staring in confusion. After only a few seconds hesitation the half Saiyan warrior stood up and followed. Inside the room was packed with supply crates. Gohan stood still confused for a moment longer before he was finally able to hear the sound that had attracted Piccolo from the other room. From one of the crates, one that was about half Piccolo's height and strapped to the outer wall, came a soft and relatively rapid thumping sound.  
  
Piccolo put his finger up indicating for Gohan to be silent. Quietly the two warriors walked up along side the crate. Once along side, Piccolo raised his hand up and, with a quick flick of his arm, snapped the side of the box completely off. Out of the container came rolling several food stores, some full others empty, as well as a completely startled Pan. *he he he there's a good pun for you Pan hiding with the food ei for anyone that doesn't know: Pan = Spanish for bread*  
  
After finding herself suddenly falling from her hiding place, Pan suddenly found herself lying on her back staring up at the shocked figure of her father and the somewhat less than shocked Piccolo. Quickly the teenage girl jumped up, backed up a few paces, and started jumping up and down on her toes. "Erm...umm...well...you see...I...umm," Pan stumbled.  
  
Gohan, finally recovering from seeing his daughter rolling out of a crate, flashed angrily, "PAN, what the heck are you doing here? I told you, you were supposed to stay home. How did you get in that crate? Why did you ignore me?"  
  
"Well...I thought...ahh...could I...umm...where is...ah," Pan stuttered hopping up and down even more rapidly.  
  
Piccolo calmly stepped forward pointing towards the door leading through to the adjacent room and calmly saying, "Bathroom's through there, second door on the right."  
  
"Thanks," Pan gasped and literally flew through the door into the next room. *think about it you've been in a crate eating and drinking to pass the time for over twenty-four hours. What's the first thing you want to hear when you get out?*  
  
A short time later  
  
The entire crew of the Capsule Corp. ship stood in the training area as Gohan gave an embarrassed Pan the third degree. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the young girl, Gohan turned around and looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta we need to turn around so we can drop Pan back off on earth."  
  
"What," Pan gasped, "Ah come on we've already ready left. Just let me come along I won't be any trouble I swear."  
  
"We're not going back," Vegeta commented.  
  
"You heard what Vegeta said. We're going back right...." Gohan stopped when he suddenly realized what Vegeta had actually said, "What do you mean 'we're not going back?" *Plot hole alert: yes I know Goku could simply use his Instant Transmission technique to get her back in no time but for story sack lets just say he forgot he could. Gee Goku forgetting something that's never happened before. :) Oh and the fact that their traveling with the ship instead of the IT technique is because the ship is going to be their living quarters during the tournament.*  
  
"There's no time to take any detours. If we go back now we may as well stay there as well," Vegeta growled. "Pan will just have to come along with us as well. She can take care of herself as good as anyone else here can. She is a Saiyan after all."  
  
"You got to be kidding," Gohan yelled at Vegeta, "We're taking her back right now."  
  
"This is my ship and it goes where I say it goes. If you got a problem with that, then just try and take it from me," Vegeta said taking a step menacingly towards Gohan.  
  
"Wow, hay now you two just calm down," Goku said stepping between the two before their tempers got out of hand. "Gohan I have to admit Vegeta's right about this. I know Pan wasn't supposed to be here, but we don't have time to go back. Besides Like Vegeta said she can take care of herself."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth as if to argue but after a moment began scratching his head saying, "Ya I guess you're right. I guess I'd better call Videl and tell her where her daughter is. Ah man Videl's going to have a fit when she hears this," he began walking out of the room but stopped looking at Pan. "Don't think this is over yet young lady. When we get back I'm sure your mother is going to have a few things to say as well."  
  
"Great now that that's settled who wants to eat," Goku said walking for the kitchen. He was immediately followed by Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta leaving only Pan and Piccolo in the training room.  
  
Pan sighed leaning against the pillar in the center of the room, "That could have gone better."  
  
Piccolo looked down at the Saiyan girl, "You should have listened to your father, but I can understand why you would want to come. I guess you just get your eagerness from Gohan. Don't worry too much about what he said. He knows you can handle yourself as well as anyone else here. He's just being an overly protective parent," Piccolo laughed lightly. "I guess he gets that from ChiChi."  
  
"I know," Pan sighed. "Piccolo can I ask you something? Is it just me or does everyone seem a little on edge around here? I mean besides my dad going ballistic on me."  
  
Piccolo nodded, "Yes it does seem that way. Vegeta's a bit tense about this whole situation. He and Goku are supposed to be the only full blooded Saiyans still alive. They've only meet one other living Saiyan, and their encounter with Brolly wasn't exactly a pleasant one. Vegeta wants to believe that this woman is truly a Saiyan, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up too much. I think everyone here is the same way."  
  
"Oh I see," Pan agreed standing up to head for the kitchen, "well I guess I might as well make myself at home since I'm going to be here for a while."  
  
"Pan just remember," Piccolo said stopping the girl before she left, "when we arrive do not mention anything about you or the others being Saiyans," Pan nodded in agreement, "Oh and do your father and everyone a favor and when we do get there stick close to Trunks and Goten. You may be able to defend yourself, but a lone girl at a place like this would be considered easy pickings. You do understand what I mean don't you."  
  
Once again Pan nodded in agreement before continuing into the Kitchen area. Inside she could she her companions had already started reducing the food stock with there appetites. With nothing else to do she decided to join.  
  
Seeing Pan sit down beside him, Trunks leaned over and whispered to her, "Congratulations, I haven't seen Gohan that riled up in years. Can't wait to see what you do for your encore."  
  
Pan glared at Trunks, "Don't make me hurt you," smiling she added. "Again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: *still in the hospital chair in a full body cast* There we go chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 they will have arrived at their destination and I might have some fighting (depending on how much storyline and what not I think up). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. By the way I'm still trying to find Goten and Pan's attacks so if anyone knows any let me know. Oh and I came up with a name for the Saiyan woman Taeb (its beat spelled backwards for anyone to lazy to try and figure it out) but if someone else can come up with a better name go ahead and let me hear it. *Glances over and spots a Senzu been lying on a table. Wheels over grabs been and eats it. Seconds later jumps up and does a Goku by flexing his muscles (or lack there of:) and breaking the cast off.* Ah there we go much better. Later 


End file.
